


The Way You Sound

by TotallyHuman



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/TotallyHuman
Summary: #53: “I’ll do anything you want me to do to you, but you have to say it out loud.”





	The Way You Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Finally some Javi/Jesus up in here. Ep 5 ending actually slayed me. I just hope I can characterize Jesus somewhat accurately, which is what's had me hesitant

“C’mon now, you heard me,” Jesus says softly. His hands roam up Javier’s sides and grasp at his waist, holding Javier gently to the kitchen table of the abandoned apartment dining room. “Don’t be shy yet,” he urges roguishly.

Javier huffs, a smile ghosting his lips. A tilt of his head backwards let’s Jesus nuzzle appreciatively against the taut lines of Javier’s neck and leave a red streak from the scrape of teeth over it’s tanned expanse. “Me? Shy? You don’t know me at all, do you Jesus?” sarcasm colors Javier’s heated tone.

Jesus speaks on a chuckle, “Like you know my name, sweetheart.”

“‘Sweetheart,’” Javier repeats, “Is that a thing now?”

“If you want it to be,” Jesus says as he raises his head, the two of them locking eyes as Jesus tries to minutely tries tug Javier closer against him, as if soon the stitches of their clothes could become interwoven. “Which reminds me - you’re just stalling, aren’t’cha?” A sly smile presses onto Jesus’ face. He leans in, as if about to peck Javier on the lips. Javi leans into it, baited, before Jesus reels back only a few hairs and continues in a low murmur: “I’ll do anything you want me to do to you, but you have to say it out loud.”

A ‘tch’ noise hitches from Javier’s lips and is chased by a small curse, “ _Culero_ , so giving.” The indication of Javier’s real enticement at the words is how Javier digs his teeth into his lower lip and rocks his hips forward ever so slightly. “There’s a natural way to this sort of stuff, it’s actually pretty easy if you just - let it happen,” Javier whispers back with a flick of his tongue, obviously inviting Jesus back for the kiss he’d been teased with earlier. Jesus indulges him with an open mouthed kiss, grinding hot and heavy into Javier until both of them are left breathless with only small groans to give before Jesus slows the movement of their lips and speaks languid and tediously against Javier’s.

“One more time: I’ll do anything you want me to do to you, but you have to say it out loud,” Jesus threatens in a coy mumble. With that he stills. Stills the careful movement of his hand down his chest to the hem of Javier’s shirt, stills the gloved thumb trailing over just a sliver of skin.

Javier bites down on a growl, “Bastard.” Then he concedes, “What do you want me to ask for then?”

As if roused to action by Javier’s surrender, both Jesus’ hands move to hike up Javier’s shirt. They slide appreciatively over Javier’s toned abdomen. But it’s only a small indulgence quickly halted as Jesus criticized the dodgy response, “Not ask - _say_ it, Javi. You’ve got a real nice voice there, I want you to tell me what you want.”

This time it’s a sigh that Javier exhales at the sensation as Jesus touches him softly. Both out of arousal and frustration for the endless teasing Jesus seems so content with. In a rush Javier continues, “I just want you to fuck me, Jesus.”

Jesus smiles and raises one eyebrow, “Oh really. Is that all?” The doubt in Jesus’ tone is enough to make Javier roll his eyes momentarily.

It feels like something clicks in the situation and Javier lays one arm over Jesus’ shoulder as he slips two fingers beneath the hem of Jesus’ pants.

“Maybe I want more,” barely a two second pause breaks up Javier’s rush of desires, “So much more. Want you to fuck me hard enough that I can feel it until the next time I get to see you. I want to suck you off so I can memorize the way you taste. God, I want _you_ to suck me off - “ Javier’s mouth feels like cotton by the end of the sentence as he leans in to Jesus, hoping and rewarded with another kiss from him.

The kiss is deep and experienced and almost graceful passion on Jesus’ end. His tongue licks into Javier’s mouth in the most hypnotizing way until the air in Javier’s lungs turns rotten and they’re forced to break apart. Jesus backs Javier into the counter even further, uncomfortably, and drops his hand to grope at Javier’s thigh and bring it up, helping him hop up onto the tabletop so Jesus can slot himself between Javier’s legs more fully.

“You’ve still got your shining way with words, Javi. I appreciate that about you. And all of those things can be arranged. One at a time, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also going to be closing the kink meme prompts for now while i work on some longer fics.


End file.
